Air Hostess
by Demena-x
Summary: Demi Hates flying, the air hostess chases away her fears. Selena/Demi Demena


**So, I decided on a one-shot, I've had this in the back of my head for a while, but as I was re-writing Ms. Russo, ii couldn't get it down on screen. So, here it is.**

**Summary; Song fic for 'Air Hostess', Demi's on her way to England for a few concerts, it's a 10 hour flight, she's bored, until she see's one of the air hostess'.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely fuck all. I wish I did, but unfortunately, that will never happen. Also, I changed the last names; it's Demi **_**Torres**_** & Selena **_**Russo**_**.**

**Demi's POV**

I hate flying, I hate, hate, hate flying. It scares me so much, especially when there's turbulence. Not only do I have to go on a plane in 10 minutes, but It's a 10 hour flight, I was walking through the terminal, and I swear, I was gripping my plane ticket so tightly, it could've ripped. I stopped walking when I saw Her, she was beautiful, _really_ beautiful, So beautiful that I momentarily forgot how to breathe. She saw me, and smiled at me, and I swear, she was about to come over, but stopped in her tracks.

"Could all cabin crew for flight 319 to Luton, England, please report to the airplane for your duty call." Came a woman's voice over the speaker. She turned round, and walked with one of the other air-hostess' to where-ever the airplane was.

"Miss? May I see your passport and boarding pass please?" Came the voice of the woman, who was about to take my boarding pass and check my passport. I reached to my pocket and pulled them out, showing the woman, who nodded, signalling that I could go forward to the plane, which I did.

"Could you all please take your seats, buckle your seatbelts, and watch the cabin crew whilst they show you what to do in the very unlikely even of an emergency landing." Came a mans voice over the speaker, The man, I guessed, was the pilot.

There she was again. Standing a few inches away from my front row seat, pointing to the exits that were in front of me, thank god.

She was pointing forwards, to the sides, and under the seats, I think she was showing us where the exits were, and the woman on the video said something about 'life jackets under the seat', so I guessed that was why she pointed under the seats. Then, she disappeared through the archway, and I saw that the plane was taking off.

My ears went strange, and painful, and I dug my nails deeply into the armrest, longing for the take-off to be over. I think she noticed, because she came over to me, I'm not sure where she saw me from, but she still saw me, and came over.

"Miss? Are you okay?" She asked me. I shook my head, and dug my nails deeper into the armrest. "Can I get you anything?" She asked me. I shook my head again.

"C-Could you… sit with me? Whilst we're taking off? I _really_ hate this part." I said, looking to the two empty seats next to me. No-one got the seats next to me, because I said I didn't want to be stared at the whole plane ride, so I paid for the two seats next to mine.

"I think that should be okay." She said with a smile, sitting down in the seat next to me, and buckling the seat-belt. I think she could tell how scared I was, because she put her hand out for me to hold. I looked at her, puzzled.

"You can hold it if you want… if you think it might help." She said, I swear, she blushed slightly. I nodded, and took her hand. I sucked hard on the sweet that I didn't remember putting in my mouth, and soon enough, we were fully in the air, and the seat-belt light was turned off.

"I have to go back to work now, if you need anything, hit the button." She said, getting up. I suddenly realised that I was thirsty for coke, So I grabbed her wrist gently once she'd turned round.

"Yes?" She asked me.

"Can I get a diet coke with ice?" I asked. She nodded, and came back a few minutes later, with a can of coke and a plastic cup with ice in it. She set it down on the tray in front of me, and smiled at me. I took my wallet out of my travel bag, and paid her.

I looked back to my glass, and saw that the ice had already melted. _Whoa, she's so hot, she made my ice melt… well, that was corny._ I thought to myself. I poured my coke into the cup, and quickly drank it.

I found it strange, that I didn't even know her name, Yet I was still totally hooked on her… that, and she was inspiring a song. I smiled and grabbed my note pad and pen out of my bag.

_Walking through the terminal,  
I saw something beautiful,  
You left, for your duty call,  
Next I'm getting on the plane,  
That's when I'll see you again,  
I can't get you off my brain_

_That uniform you're wearing,  
so hot I can't stop staring,  
You're putting on an awesome show,  
The cabin pressure's rising,  
my coke has got no ice in now,_

_Air hostess,  
I like the way you dress,  
Though I hate to fly,  
I feel so much better,  
Occupied my mind,  
writing you a love letter,  
I messed my pants,  
when we flew over France,  
Will I see you soon,  
in my hotel room,  
for a holiday romance,  
air hostess._

I only had that much so far, but I was pretty proud of it, although, the bit about 'messing my pants when we flew over France', wasn't true, considering we hadn't even flew over France yet, but I decided to put it in there anyway, because it sounded good in my head.

I got bored after writing that, so I decided to call her over again, just for a chat. I pressed the button and she came over a few seconds later, smiling at me.

"Can I get you something?" She asked, the smile evident in her voice. I shook my head, No. "Then why'd you press the button?" She asked, giggling through her words. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I dunno, bored?" I questioned. She giggled, crossed her arms across her chest, pushing her breasts up with her arms, which made them more visible since the top 2 buttons of her blouse were undone, and although I'm sure it was by accident, I wasn't gonna complain.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" She asked, again, the smile was evident in her voice.

"I can think of a few things." I said, winking at her. She winked back at me.

"I guess I can stand and talk to you if you'd like that?" She asked me. I nodded, and patted the seat next to me for her to sit down in. She smiled at me, and sat down.

"You'll get me fired if I get caught slacking off." She said, jokingly I think.

"You're not slacking off, you're keeping me occupied, which is _bound_ to boost the ratings I give when I'm asked about my flight." I said, smirking at her. She laughed quietly, and I started talking to her. We sat and talked for about an hour, before she was called away to take the drinks cart along the aisles.

I found out lots of things. Her name's Selena, she's 20, same age as me, She's been an air hostess for about 6 months, she's staying in England for about 2 weeks until she has to air-hostess again on the same flight back as I was on, bonus, she was staying in the same hotel as me. She also seemed to have no idea who I was.

Once the drinks cart came to me, I brought a packet of peanuts, even though I don't even like peanuts. Instead, I found amusement by throwing them down the aisle, seeing how far I could get them. I looked back to Selena, and she smiled at me, like I was some little kid who was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. I smiled back, and motioned for her to come over to me.

"Hey." She said quietly, although I barely heard her over the sound of the planes engine.

"Hey." I said back, she smirked at me.

"Are they your peanuts?" She asked, jokingly.

"Nope, I got no idea how they could've gotten there." I said sarcastically. She shook her head at me, and bent down. I thought she was just going to look out of my window, but instead she whispered in my ear. Her breath on my ear sent chills down my spine, but her words were what made me wet.

"I want you to thrill me here." She whispered, then pointed to the bathroom. I smirked, and was about to get up to follow her to the bathroom, when I noticed a man whom I'd seen plenty of times before. He worked for _Celebrity weekly_, and had been on my back for over 2 months. I knew that if he got a picture of me following Selena into the bathroom, I'd be screwed. And not in a good way.

"Selena, wait…" I said, trailing off as I called her back. She turned around, and walked back to me, taking my hand and gently tugging me towards the bathroom, but I stayed still.

"I… I can't… You see that man there?" I asked, pointing towards the reporter. She followed my finger and nodded. "He works for _Celebrity weekly_, and if he sees me following you into the bathroom, then coming out 20 minutes later with messed up hair, It'll be all over the tabloids, and my career will be over." I told her. She looked puzzled, but for two reasons.

"Wait, 2 things; One, I was thinking around 45 minutes, not 20, and 2, Who are you? Why will it be all over the tabloids?" She asked, taking a seat next to me, looking at me, waiting for my reply.

"I'm Demi Torres, ever heard of me?" I asked her. She shook her head. "I'm really big over in England, that's why I'm going there, I'm doing a few concerts, and then there's America, where my First single, _Here we go again_, hasn't came out yet, it's out next week, whilst I'm still in England." I told her. She nodded at me.

"Wow, so I'm talking to like… a legend?" She asked.

"No, I wouldn't call myself a legend, but I can sing…" I told her, She nodded, and was about to say something else, when she was called to serve food to people.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, I'll come talk to you later, okay?" She asked me, getting up from her seat. I nodded, and grabbed my notebook again, opening it on the page of the lyrics I'd formerly written, I scribbled down some more words.

_Throwing peanuts down the aisle,  
stupid, but it made you smile,  
You came over for a while,  
then you whispered in my ear,  
the words I longed to hear,  
"I want you to thrill me here."_

_You can't because you're working now,  
The paparazzi's lurching,  
You didn't know I'm in a band,  
In England people know me,  
One pictures worth a hundred grand._

_But Air Hostess,  
I like the way you dress,  
though I hate to fly,  
I feel so much better,  
occupied my mind,  
writing you a love letter,  
I messed my pants,  
when we flew over France,  
Will I see you soon  
In my hotel room?  
For a holiday romance,  
air hostess._

_Na, na na-na__  
__Na, na na-na  
Na, na na-na  
Na, na na-na  
Na, na na-na  
Na, na na-na  
Na, na na-na_

I didn't get to speak to her for around 7 hours after that, she was busy, she attempted to walk over to me numerous times, but was always called away by some other passenger. I wanted to scream at her to come over to me, but I figured that if I did, The reporter would have something else on me. I could see the title in my mind;

'_Demi Torres screams at air-hostess on plane; is she the new Naomi Campbell?',_ yeah, that'd look fantastic. Not.

Finally, she came over to me, and actually got to speak to me this time.

"I decided to come over and sit with you, I wanted a reason to come sit with you, so I used the excuse that you'd probably be scared of landing, so I'd have to sit and comfort you. It seemed to work." She said, smirking at her lie. I giggled, then realised what she said.

"Wait; we're landing soon?" I asked, panicking, I quickly buckled my seatbelt, ready.

"Yeah, in about 5 minutes." She told me. I nodded, and we started talking again.

"So, what's going on with us? We're staying in the same hotel, so I guess instead of having sex in the bathroom of the aircraft, you could come down to my room later when we get there." I offered. She blushed, but nodded. "You can ride to the hotel with me if you want; I have a limo booked and stuff." I explained, to which she nodded again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking, could you all please buckle your seatbelts, turn all electrical items off, and get ready for landing. Thank you." The pilot said over the speaker. It was then that I realised how quickly the flight had gone.

"Selena? You need to go to the back, people still need things, Miss Torres will just have to manage without you." Another Air hostess said, tapping Selena's shoulder. Selena tutted, but got up, shooting me an apologising look. I nodded, and soon, I felt the airplane start to go down. I decided to finish my song to pass the time.

_That uniform you're wearing  
So hot I can't stop staring  
You're putting on an awesome show  
The plane has almost landed  
So tell me where I'm standing now_

_Air hostess  
I like the way you dress  
Though I hate to fly  
But I feel much better  
Occupied my mind  
Writing you a love letter  
I messed my pants  
When we flew over France  
Will I see you soon  
In my hotel room  
For a holiday romance?  
Air hostess  
Cos' you're my air hostess  
I love the way you dress  
Air hostess  
My air hostess  
I love the way you dress  
Air hostess_

It was finished, and I couldn't wait to get my band to practice the backing track, so that I could sing it tomorrow night.

As soon as I finished writing, The plane touched the ground, and before I knew it, we were all rushed off the plane. So rushed I didn't get a chance to talk to Selena before I saw her inside the airport. I also didn't get a chance to pick my notepad up.

Selena found me as I was getting my bags, she came up behind me and covered my eyes, I was scared, but I heard her voice.

"Guess who?" She said, again, the smile was evident in her voice. I gently prised her hands off my eyes, and grabbed the last of my bags, putting it on the luggage cart that I had to push to my limo.

"Here, this is my car, Hey Rodney!" I called over to my chauffer, she saw me and chuckled. He opened his arms wide, and I ran to him, leaving my luggage cart behind, just concentrating on hugging the man I'd missed so much.

"Hey, kiddo, how you been?" He asked. He called me kiddo, because the last time I saw him, I was 13, and therefore, still a 'kiddo'.

We talked for a while, but then Selena interrupted, brining my luggage cart over.

"Oh, Rodney, This is Selena, she was great to me on the flight, she really looked after me, is it okay if she rides with us to the hotel?" I asked him.

"You know it." He said, and he loaded my bags into the trunk. Me and Selena sat in the back, and talked for a while.

"Oh, Demi, before I forget… you left this on the plane." She said, pulling my notepad out of her pocket. I giggled, and took it from her.

"So…" She trailed off.

"Soo…?" I asked.

"Am I your air hostess?" She asked.

"Definitely… now I have a question…" I told her.

"Will I see you soon, in my hotel room, for a holiday romance? Air hostess." I sang to her. She giggled, and nodded, leaning towards me, and capturing my bottom lip between hers.

**The end… I hope you liked it ;D**

**Reviews? x**


End file.
